Love Taught Me
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: On their roads away from their schools, Daigo Kazama and Kyosuke Kagami cross paths once more, not as rivals, but as equals over tea….(Could be seen as KD, or as friends, your call) Post PJ and CvS2


Love Taught Me

By Keiya Tenpouin

Disclaimers : I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice. It's Capcom's, and whoever else. The song isn't mine either. 

Rating : probably PG-13.

Summary : On their roads away from their schools, Daigo Kazama and Kyosuke Kagami cross paths once more, not as rivals, but as equals….(Could be seen as K/D, or as friends, your call)

It probably helps to know this is post-PJ, and post Capcom vs. SNK 2. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&

PARIS, FRANCE : 

A solitary man in black walked in the midst of the hustle and bustle a Paris afternoon. His brown hair stood spikily up, and his large stature is probably what would draw attention to him in any other city in the world…besides Los Angeles and New York City, of course, but people were in such a rush to get to their midday destinations, that they didn't seem to notice him.

For that, he was content. He wasn't there to draw attention to himself, he was there to train…and see the sights…but mainly to train. 

And train he did. Especially since he had heard about the "Mark of the Millennium" tournament. He did not participate, but when he caught word of one of the victors of the tournament, he knew he had work to do. 

Work that couldn't be done back at home, in Japan. At Gedo. With them. 

With Akira. 

He couldn't risk it, he couldn't go back, and if he wanted to be the best, he would have to stay missing. 

So he did, and he left it all behind. 

Where did he end up? In Paris, France. In this place is exactly where we find him now. 

But enough backstory, and let's be on with it. 

He walked on, with no destination in sight really. He wasn't deterred from that path to nowhere in particular until he collided into a stranger. 

"Oh, sorry…no, wait…par-don-nez-moi…" he stumbled out to this stranger. 

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Pardonnez-moi…" the stranger said. 

"Wait…that voice sounds familiar…" he looked at the man's orange hair, as this person was picking up his glasses.

Wait, orange hair and glasses?

"Kyosuke?"

The man put on his glasses, and got a clear look at who was speaking to him.

"Daigo!"

**__**

Even if the days, when I smiled a lot, 

Should turn out to be nothing but a lovely dream

That would be all right with me, if that's all it means….

"I wasn't expecting to see you here at all, Kazama-san. In fact, after the Mark of the Millennium tournament, I wanted to vanish from everyone's radar for a while…"

"Apparently so, you, the Lone Wolf Bogard, and Ryu Hoshi certainly made a mess of Akuma and God Rugal."

"Don't forget Rock Howard. He played a big role."

"I only focused on you."

"I feel honored. Did you find me to challenge me?"

"No. This encounter was purely chance. However, you are the big reason I extended my vacation a little longer anyway."

"Training."

"You got it in one. Look, do you want to grab some tea or something Kagami-san?…"

Kyosuke smiled at him and playfully added, "Let's call it a date."

Daigo raised an eyebrow, and nodded yes. They then went off to find a café. 

**__**

My mind's unrest struggling with me, 

Recalling the past, who I could be

Gotta rise and be strong, Gotta be tough

But not lose the person I am…

They found a small place with empty seats out in the front of the café. The name was, in French, "Le petit café d'amour."

They were there because it was a little café, not because it was a café of love. That, and they sold tea. 

Kyosuke ordered Earl Grey, while Daigo went for Green. The waitress was quick with their order. As soon as they received their tea, they were left alone in their conversation.

"Are you still grieving for Hyo?"

"I would be lying if I said no. I truly miss him, my brother."

"You did what you had to do."

"Damn Mugen…" he said, while he tensed up. 

"Kyosuke, you did what you had to do. We all did. Now, it is safe enough they can go to school peacefully, and without having to worry about school warfare."

"I know that's true, but I lost my brother…he was one of the most important people in my life, and now he's gone forever!"

"You'll see him again, don't you worry about that, Kagami-san." Daigo smiled warmly at his friend. Kyosuke, on the other hand, felt it was time to change the subject. 

"How is Akira?"

"I suppose she's doing well. The last time I heard from her, she was cramming for her midterm exams with Zaki and Yukina."

"Ahh, crazy chain girl and crazy violin girl."

"Do you want to know a somewhat funny secret, Kagami-san?"

"Sure."

"Akira tells me that they both have a crush on her, and are leaving not so subtle hints about it, believe it or not."

"At least Akira gets it. Batsu on the other hand…" he sighed, shook his head and continued, "Hinita has been leaving hints for months before and after the Kurow thing, and Batsu is too dense to notice."

"Sounds like Batsu alright. But does he like her back?"

"Oh yeah, but he fears that rejection like all men do. What about Akira?"

"She likes them both too much." It was his turn to sigh, and he did, and continued, "She just can't choose, even after I tell her to follow her heart. I just fear I'll return to a lesbian three-way orgy when I return."

Kyosuke had to laugh at him, and posed an interesting question to him.

"What about you, Kazama-san?"

**__**

Two lives I have, 

One life I live, 

One life I dream, 

In dreams, I remember the better in me…

"What about me?"

"Don't you have that special someone that you dream about?"

He stopped to think about it, but truthfully answered him.

"No, not really. What about you."

"No, I wish I did though."

"Oh, Kagami Kyosuke is lonely?"

"I won't lie, yes I am. You must be at points too, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever on your travels…"

"NO!…You did, didn't you."

"Twice, but I was vulnerable and needing that human touch…"

"Wait…Rock Howard?"

Kyosuke just looked away, blushing a bit.

"It was! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"You're…not disgusted?"

"No, not at all. Have you kept touch with him?"

"I lost touch once the tournament ended, and he left with Terry."

"Do you miss him?"

"At times, yes. I don't think it was _"L'amour"_ though."

"If it helps, would you like to go to the Prom with me?"

Kyosuke laughed at Daigo's attempt at humor, not feeling offended at all. 

"I'd love to, Kazama-san."

"You do realize I missed my prom for my training."

"I know, but I have not…yet…but I could take you dancing?"

"I can't dance."

"Thank God! Neither can I, and I was hoping you would say no…"

They both laughed again.

After their laughter faded, Daigo looked down, and saw an empty teacup in front of him.

"Well, Kagami-san, I should go. It was wonderful…" he was also getting up to leave.

He was cut off by Kyosuke grabbing his arm, and stopping him.

"I don't want to be alone, Kazama-san…" he said in a low, sad tone, but he then caught himself and let go of the bigger man.

  
"I…I'm…sorry, Kazama-san, forgive me!" He then reached into his pocket and put a few Euro down and was about to walk away when Daigo grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Kagami-san…"

**__**

Vision, don't let me down

I'm depending on you, 

Carry me though when I see,

Reality…

"…You don't want to be alone, and I won't let you be alone…"

"Daigo…"

Daigo smirked at his friend. "I'm coming with you."

Kyosuke smiled. "Thank you, Kazama-san…"

Daigo suddenly pulled Kyosuke toward him, and put his arm around him. They then started walking. 

"You called it a date, Kagami-san. Where are we going now?"

"Kazama-san…" he smiled at Daigo, his friend.

"Let's go."

They then walked off together.

**__**

Two lives I have, 

One life I live, 

One life I dream, 

In dreams, I remember the better in me…

Vision, don't let me down

I'm depending on you, 

To carry me through when I see…reality… 

&*&*&*&*&*

A/N : Sorry to make them so OCC, but it was a story that I needed to get off my chest. The song is from "Blue Gender". I hope you liked it, and please review. And since it is Easter, Happy Easter!

I wish the best. Later. 


End file.
